


Vaccine Time

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk tries to distract his CMO from giving him a physical and discovers a new way to evade those hyposprays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaccine Time

Jim Kirk was a master of escapes. He had turned finding excuses to cut his physical examination short into an art form, stopping short of nothing to get as much space as possible between any part of his body and the bane of his existence – the hypospray.

Today, however, Bones had a plan of his own. While he made Kirk strip off his command shirt, he set his own plan in motion. For once diverting his most difficult patient by going with the inevitable flirting, McCoy used the barest hint of distraction to strike. There was the sound of metal against metal, followed by a gasp.

"You...handcuffed me to the bed?" Jim exclaimed, as he pulled on the handcuffs, making them rattle against the metal arm of the bed.

Bones allowed himself a triumphant smile, "told you we'd get that physical done completely next time." He paused, relishing the moment before picking up the hypospray once again. It was vaccine time.

"But...handcuffs?" Kirk asked, eying Bones whose attention was still captured by the hypospray speculatively.

"Yes, Jim. Handcuffs!" Bones snapped in exasperation, fiddling with the troublesome medical instrument. Something was stuck there.

"Well, if that's what gets you all hot and bothered," Kirk shrugged nonchalantly and caught Bones' gaze. The doctor barely had a moment to register a devilish smile on Kirk's face before the younger man leaned in and placed a solid kiss on his lips.

Turned out Kirk had _accidentally_ mistaken Bones' intention with the handcuffs.

  
\--

  
Nurse Christine Chapel picked up the hypospray from the cart to take into Dr McCoy. They had been having trouble with a few of them lately and the doctor had told her she might need to bring in another one as he couldn’t trust that Jim wouldn’t try to escape on him if he had to go searching for extras.

Her eagerness had nothing to do with the fact that she knew that the first item on the physical would be for the captain to remove his shirt, nothing to do with that at all.

What she never expected, as she stepped through the door, was the sight that greeted her.

Everyone on the ship was aware at how close the CMO and the Captain were as friends. It had never occurred to her that they were this close.

She slowly backed out of the door, hand over her mouth and hypospray forgotten in her other hand, back into the main area. Her eyes were still drawn to the two men who were oblivious to her entry.

As the door closed in front of her with a gentle whoosh, she tried desperately to cool her flushed cheeks. She now knew she had the juiciest gossip on the ship but could not and would not share it.

“Nurse Chapel, are you ok?” she heard a voice call to her from the main entrance to the sick bay.

She quickly turned towards Dr Piper, “yes, fine thank you, doctor, just need to adjust the temperature controls in Dr McCoy’s office. It’s a little, um, hot in there at the moment.”

Christine walked over to the computer station that controlled the medical bay and keyed in a lock onto Dr McCoy’s office so that it could only be opened from the inside.

“Isn’t Dr McCoy in there?” Dr Piper asked her as he started to walk towards the office.

“Yes, sir. Giving Captain Kirk his quarterly physical,” she announced, proud that her voice did not once waver. This was not a situation that they covered at the Academy.

Dr Piper stopped in his tracks, obviously not willing to be included into the Captain’s attempt to escape his quarterly physical. He flickered his glance over towards Christine before turning on his heel and striding towards the outer door of the Medical Bay.

“If Dr McCoy needs me, I will be in the Biology unit. Lt Sulu brought back an interesting Rikko flower that he has asked me to have a look at,” Dr Piper told her as he walked out of the bay, making his excuses.

Christine glanced around the now empty room and resolved to stick close to that door, to give the two men inside some privacy and protection.

  
\--

  
If Jim had of kept his eyes open he would have noted the shock in his best friend’s hazel ones.

He registered the initial hesitation from Bones and then those lips softened under his. Jim arched up slightly, his neck elongating, tendons coming to the surface, as he pressed his initiative.

His arm lifted up and his fingers slid up the rough cheek of Leonard’s face to gently hold him in place.

It was a gentle, hesitant kiss still. Unsure of the acceptance he was getting from Bones, but taking a chance on something he had wanted for a long while.

Bones let out a soft groan, deep and guttural, as if it was torn reluctantly from his throat. Jim realised that Bones was pushing back. He moved his lips every so slightly, but there was a slight opening that Jim detected and he moved in for the kill.

Unfortunately the next thing he felt was the rush of the cold air past his lips. He opened his eyes to see Bones standing a pace away from him, chest rising and falling. Jim licked his lips as he watched the blue fabric tighten with each rise of the chest.

Neither man was aware of the hypospray that had been dropped unheeded and was rolling slowly across the sterile floor.

“You kissed me!” Bones exclaimed. The frown lines deepening on his forehead as he stared at the unrepentant man in front of him.

“You handcuffed me!” Jim retorted right back, trying desperately not to sound like they were back in a schoolyard, but Bones had long ago managed to push his buttons more effectively than anyone else.

“Damn it, Jim! Being handcuffed is not an invitation to kiss the person who did it!” Bones planted both his fists on his hips as he lectured Jim.

Before he could continue on what was likely to be an impressive tirade, Jim reached out to grab hold of him.

Jim had aimed for the area that was most interesting him currently, which meant that his hand wrapped securely into McCoy’s pants, fingers sliding down skin and tangling in curls. He tugged him forward forcefully, not interested in a gentle kiss anymore, he wanted to show Bones exactly what he felt for him.

“You kissed me back,” Jim growled as he focussed on Bones’ lips once again.

He didn’t give Bones a chance to reply before he was pressing his lips back onto him. Tongue darting out to lick at full lips while his hips pressed forward, trapping his own hand between them.

Again, another groan was torn from Bones’ throat and then Jim was the one to groan as two strong hands gripped his hips.

The kiss deepened, mouths now opened and tongue slid against tongue as they explored and pushed at each other.

The arm of the bed was pushing into Jim’s back, but he didn’t care if he had a rectangle shape bruise on his ass cheek to match the tattoo folly of his youth on his pelvis. His handcuffed arm was held at an awkward angle, but again, this was minor compared to the feel of Bones pushed up against him.

Jim raised his shoulder so that he could straighten and then slide his arm further down Bones’ pants. He twisted so that his hand slid in between Bones’ cock and his body. He wrapped his thumb around the tip. It was not the easiest of angles, but Bones was hot and smooth and divine.

At the sneaky manoeuvre of Jim’s, and really he shouldn’t be surprised, Jim was the master of the sneaky manoeuvre, Bones broke away from the kiss to drop his head backwards, eyes closed in bliss.

Jim took advantage to press bites and licks to Bones’ throat. The stubble that was even now making its presence known rasping against his tongue was turning Jim on even more. With his nose he pushed Bones head even further back so that he could take his Adam’s apple into his mouth and suck, hard.

Bones was not passive while this was happening. One hand had slid around from its place on Jim’s hip to cup and knead an ass cheek, while the other slid up his torso to do the same to his pectoral, occasionally pinching a nipple.

Groans and heavy breathing filled the air.

Jim pushed his hips into Bones’ trying to align their cocks up through the clothing and assisted by his trapped hand. He then found himself lifted and shoved back onto the bed.

Bones had used the hand cupping his ass to slip across and lower and with the power of surprise, lift and place him where he wanted him.

Jim opened his eyes to stare up at intense ones that were staring right back. The green in those eyes seemed to be even more palpable with Bones under passions thrall.

With his legs dangling off the bed and Bones leaning over him, it was Jim’s turn to drop his head back, eyes closed as he started to move against Bones.

“Want…” Jim groaned.

“Yes!” Bones replied, voice broken. He took his turn to suck and bite and lick at Jim’s throat.

Bones started moving in tandem with him. Initially the beat was off but Jim, with a squeeze of the trapped hand, was able to direct him into the right rhythm.

If Christine had cared to peek back into the room, she would have seen what could only be described as rutting. Both men focussed on as much contact as possible and to create the right friction for completion.

Bones arms were shaking, but he didn’t care. Jim’s left hand gripped the arm rest tight, the angle of the arm pulling such that he would be in pain later, but he didn’t care.

Jim squeezed as hard as he could with his thumb and that was the final straw for Bones. With a hoarse cry, that he muffled into Jim’s neck, he came. Jim felt the orgasm seep over his hand and coat the inside of Bones’ pants. The throbbing of Bones cock was the final straw for him and he too was then coming in his own pants.

The two men lay there for a moment, legs tangled, breathing heavily. One man bare chested with a hand down the others pants, the other fully clothed and not a hair out of place. Blue eyes stared up at hazel green as that man then slid his hand out from between their bodies. Both men looked at the liquid that coated the hand and then the blue eyed one started to lick and catch at the droplets that were falling off his hand.

Bones grabbed at the hand and held it still as he sucked at the fingers, helping to clean it off.

“Fuck, Bones,” Jim moaned and amazingly he felt his cock twitch in response to the sight of Bones licking his own semen off his hand. No way had he ever recovered this quick before, but he hadn’t been laid in a while as he attempted to be a good, responsible captain. He also hadn’t seen anything quite as debauched as the sight in front of him. Fully clothed, still looking as neat as a pin, but those lips wrapped around his fingers were enough to almost make him hard again. The hand gripping the arm rest readjusted, wishing it had hard flesh instead of cold metal under it.

Bones let got of his hand and stood up. The room was silent apart from the usual ships noises of the air flow units and the quiet hum of the various medical machines.

A smirk broke across Jim’s face as he looked at the man in front of him. "So Doc, do I pass my physical?"

Bones’ eyes flared as he emitted a little growl. He then spun on his heels and headed over towards the door.

Jim’s laughter followed him towards it. Bones grabbed a spare shirt from his desk and strategically held it in front of his body.

The laughter abruptly stopped as Jim realised that he was still chained to the bed and Bones was leaving him here.

“Bones! Bones! Uncuff me! Hey, Bones! I’m still tied up here!” He yelled at Bones as he started to rattle and pull at the handcuff.

Bones ignored him as he stood in front of the door that didn’t open. Weird. He then glanced over to see that it was locked and he couldn’t remember if he had shut the door when they entered earlier. He keyed in his code and the door slid open.

Jim was still yelling and cursing at him from his place on the bed. The bastard could stay there for a while Bones decided.

He walked out into an empty med bay except for the nurse, Christine. He thanked the good Lord that there was no one else around.

“Chapel, I will be back later, ignore Captain Kirk, he’s a little tied up with his test at the moment,” Bones ordered the young nurse. “You might want to close the door for a while. I can’t guarantee he will quiet down. He always has been extraordinarily fond of his own voice. I’ll be back to deal with him later.”

Bones needed a new, clean pair of pants before he was ready to deal with Jim again. He also had some thinking to do; thinking that needed to be far away from his obnoxious, vainglorious and downright captivating Captain.

He strode out of the Medical bay, the muffled voice of Jim calling his name following him.

“You keep yelling it, you bastard, keep in practice. ‘Cause later you will still be yelling it!” Bones promised Jim quietly as he prowled down the corridor to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Vaccine Time  
>  **Author:** [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=nikki4noo)[**nikki4noo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=nikki4noo) & [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=nemoed)[**nemoed**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=nemoed)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Christine Chapel  
>  **Summary:** Jim Kirk tries to distract his CMO from giving him a physical and discovers a new way to evade those hyposprays.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **A/N:** Well, here is my first foray into the Star Trek fandom. This fic has been inspired by the fabulous, _"The Art of Evading Hyposprays"_ by nemoed which you can see [here](http://nemoed.livejournal.com/4536.html). The lovely [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=nemoed)[**nemoed**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=nemoed) also wrote a drabble-ish fic to go with her fab art and I have, with her permission, expanded upon it. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Originally posted 14 July 2009


End file.
